cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy City
|Zone Name=Galaxy City |Zone Map=Map_GalaxyCity.jpg |Width=204 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=1-6 |Trainer=Back Alley Brawler |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges=Bird Watcher, Blue Shield, Brawler, Land Locked, Tank |Plaques=Expert II, III, Intellectual II, Pupil II, Student III |Enemies=Clockwork, Hellions, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Kings Row, Perez Park |Lines=Yellow Line |VidiotMaps File=galaxy_city }} __toc__ Overview Galaxy City is one of two starting zones for new heroes. (Atlas Park is the other.) Galaxy City is a densely populated region, with a business sector to the north, a warehouse district to the south, and a park with a small lake in the southeast. The Freedom Corps building is also in this zone. Back Alley Brawler, who trains novice heroes, can always be found in front of Freedom Corps. Like Atlas Park, the Hellions street gang has moved into Galaxy City in force, and the Clockwork are also active in a slightly more covert fashion. Heroes of security level 1 through 6 work to keep the peace in Galaxy City. History Galaxy City is a small, sheltered district near the heart of Paragon City. It is a densely populated region located between Independence Port to the west and Perez Park to the east. Galaxy is south of the financial towers of Steel Canyon and north of the industrial warehouses of Kings Row. Galaxy City is perhaps best known for its tributes to fallen heroes. Several breathtaking statues are found scattered throughout the district, reminding the residents of those who gave so much of themselves for the people of the city. The sculptures are all dedicated to heroes who made the area their home, and include Wayland, a self-proclaimed descendant of a Norse hero; Cassiopeia, the lovely psionicist; and M-1, born and raised Matthew Barnes in Equinox, who enlisted during World War II and joined the 1st Hero Brigade. Galaxy City, like Atlas Park, is one of the entry points for heroes new to Paragon City. As such, it is a fairly safe zone that is heavily patrolled. ELITE, DATA, SERAPH, MAGI, and GIFT all have offices in Freedom Court. New heroes who register here will receive their first missions in Galaxy City from their respective hero liaisons. Galaxy City was known for many years as Paragon Heights. It was renamed after the post-Rikti-restoration, in honor and remembrance of Galaxy Girl, a.k.a. Kelly Graham, one of the neighborhood's own. A favorite of Paragon Heights, a darling sweetheart to everyone who called the area home, and a kind and compassionate matron to her extended family, Kelly was a true daughter of the neighborhood. A proposal was put forward during the rebuilding to not only raise a tall monument to her, but to rename the area Galaxy City after one of their own. An impressive statue of Galaxy Girl was erected during the rebuilding, and she gracefully takes her place amidst the city’s skyline, holding her hands up to the clouds. Contacts Trainer Back Alley Brawler Regular Contacts * Caitlin Murray * Derek Amberson * Gregor Richardson * Kip Cantorum * Maurice Feldon * Paco Sanchez * Prince Kiros Nandelu * Rachel Torres * Rebecca Brinell * Shadowstar Notable NPCs * Charlie Sparks * Clarence Jackson * Galaxy City Security Chief * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Jack Wolfe * Super Group Registrar Neighborhoods * Constellation Row, a high-level neighborhood that forms most of the central southern part of the zone. * Cygnus Medical Center is in the northwestern part of the zone, surrounded by Freedom Court. It contains the Galaxy City Yellow Line monorail station, as well as the Cygnus Medical Center. * Equinox, a lower-level neighborhood just north of the center of the zone. This neighborhood contains one of the three Arenas in Paragon City. * Freedom Court, in the central part of the zone, is where the Freedom Phalanx headquarters is located. This neighborhood also is where the hero trainer of the zone, Back Alley Brawler, can be found. Note that on the game map, there is an unlabeled mid-level area south of the Freedom Court marker and an unlabeled low-level neighborhood north of the marker; these neighborhoods are considered part of the Freedom Court neighborhood as well. * Gemini Park, a high-level neighborhood in the southeast corner of the zone. * Nebula District, a mid-level neighborhood that is the southwestern part of the zone. * Orions Beltway, a mid-range level neighborhood in the northeast part of the zone. Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * One Pupil Badge monument * One Student Badge monument * Two Expert Badge monuments * One Intellectual Badge monument Stores * The Superpowered Field Trainers in Freedom Court sell level 5, 10, and 15 training enhancements. Transfer Points * There is a tunnel along the southern wall of the zone that leads to Kings Row. * There is a security gate along the eastern wall of the zone that leads to Perez Park. * A hero may ride the Yellow Line monorail to Atlas Park, Kings Row, Skyway City, or Steel Canyon * The Galaxy City Beacon location is , on the northwest corner of the Arena. Villain Groups * Clockwork * Hellions * Vahzilok External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Galaxy City Category:CoH City Zones